Sarah Doover
Sarah is the pretty, perfect, popular girl at Port Doover Elementary. She is always accompanied, by her twin sidekicks Kelly and Kelli. Due to a singing audition, happening on Friday, she's saving her voice by spending the week, without saying a single word, making this stick for the entire series. She communicates by texting her thoughts to one of the twins, so that they may speak for her. The one time she spoke, she was voiced by Alyson Court. Biography In "Dodge This", Sarah was traumatized when Kyle's face had been pelted by a series of dodgeballs, thrown by Jesse and ordered to have Jesse fart-box himself as punishment. In "She's All Bot", Dragonface Pukebutt caused a butterfly affect, where Luc and Theo blocked Sarah from taking her usual shortcut to the gym, making her late for the assembly, so that another guy would take her usual seat. She then had to contact Jesse, to take care of him, just when he was about to fart-box Luc and Theo, letting them escape their daily fart-boxing. In "4 Out of 5 Dentists Prefer the Loop", Luc, in the form of a dentally hygenic robot, detected a cavity in her mouth and gave her hideous, disgusting braces. She was then unable to speak correctly. In "Sickwich", she was infected with a disease, and blew her nose in Kelly's shirt, making Kelli jealous. In "Applecrab-Dabra", she harshly criticized Principal Applecrab's magic show. In "The Replacement", Luc and Theo were sick of Sarah getting all the attention, so they blamed Kelly and Kelli for something they didn't do, keeping them away from Sarah. Unfortunately, this plan backfired when Sarah manipulated Luc and Theo into following her orders through text, unconsentually dubbing them as her new lackeys. Kelly and Kelli became jealous of them stealing their role and there was a huge fight, over who would be Sarah's true minions, until Sarah finally settled the agreement, by enslaving all four of them. The next loop around, Luc and Theo realized how they just got played. In "Sooper Loopers", Luc and Theo saved Sarah multiple times. They first stopped Lester from spilling his Frozey Freeze, keeping her from slipping in it. Later, they stopped a ladder from falling on her, Kelly, and Kelli. Later, they pushed her in the drop area of Coach Lessard's falling golfcart, just so they could push her out of there again, technically saving her. In "Birthday Cake Island", Sarah was adoring Kyle on his birthday and sent him a linguistic text. Later, Theo hacked Sarah's phone, so they could tell Kelly and Kelli what to do. Theo demanded they tackle Jesse, but due to auto correct, he made them twirl him instead. In "Port Fear", she got the hiccups, defaming herself in the twin community. Her allies left her, which was her worst fear coming true. In "Jan-Itor-Nado", she neat freakiness was one upped by the new janitor, who erased her from existence. In "Baby Daddy", she was adoring Theo's baby form. In "Wizard of Wacker Maze", she became an enemy in the video game. In "11 Minutes to Lame", she started liking Luc and Theo, for becoming famous music stars. Appearance Sarah has long blonde hair, pink lipstick, and wears red scarf, purple vest, pink pants and boots. Personality Though Sarah falls into the "popular girl" archetype, she is actually very kind-hearted and friendly. Her hatred for Luc and Theo comes not from their unpopularity, but from their recklessness and destruction. She's a perfectionist and a neat freak. She is quick to anger when it comes to messes and disorder and has no tolerance for things even slightly out of place. Relationships The Twins Sarah is completely dependent on Kelly and Kelli in order to communicate or get what she wants. She texts them everything she wants to say, so that they may be her mouthpieces. Though Kelly and Kelli both show equal worship for her and self-disrespect for themselves in turn, Sarah seems to prefer Kelly over Kelli and shows more appreciation and gratitude for her, leaving Kelli jealous and a bit pissed off. In "The Replacement", she demonstrated how Kelly and Kelli were easily replacable, and how she sees them as objects, rather than people. Shortly after learning of their absense, she didn't bat an eye and was quick to replace them with Luc and Theo, who both served the exact same purpose as the twins. The Twins still stayed loyal and faithful, and fouth Luc and Theo for the heart of Sarah, until she had an even more selfish idea, to take all four of them under her wing, making herself even more idolized. Kyle Bush Sarah is madly in love with Kyle, adoring his perfections, and having high hopes for being his girlfriend, given how she's very well within his league. Kyle is probably one of the only people, who she doesn't see as lesser than herself. Episode Appearances *Dodge This *Theo Fly (Cameo) *She's All Bot *All Things Being Sequel (Cameo) *4 Out of 5 Dentists Prefer the Loop *Sickwich *There's a New Principal in Town (Cameo) *Getted Smart (Cameo) *Monster Stink (Cameo) *Applecrab-Dabra *Monday Circles *The Replacements *Sooper Loopers *Birthday Cake Island *Port Fear *Jan-Itor-Nado *Baby Daddy *Wizard of Wacker Maze *11 Minutes to Lame Trivia *Sarah regularly doesn't stay perfectly silent. The reason for Sarah's silence is that she's saving her voice for that one week, trying to be prepared for tomorrow's singing audition. The loop day just happens to take place on the Monday of that week. **In "Part 2 of a Balanced Breakfast", Luc and Theo pushed up Sarah's singing performance to Monday, making her finally use her voice to sing musical number, this being the Loopy Loops Cereal Theme Song. Afterwards, she had normal dialogue and spoke as regularly as any other character. *Although the role of her character is that she never speaks, in the episode "4 Out of 5 Dentists Prefer the Loop", she was heard screaming, upon discovering that she'd been given braces. *In "Port Fear", her deepest, internalized fear was losing her popularity. *She is a familial descendant of Wilt Doover. Gallery Sarah.png Sarah.jpg Sarah smiles.png Sarah (1).png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Port Doover Elementary Category:Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Bullies Category:Neutral Characters